Forever Your Fazbear
by FazbearDiva22
Summary: Freddy keeps leaving Fazbear's and coming back. But where does he keep going? Soon everyone will discover a life changing mystery of a lost area, hoping to unlock their friend's secret that will change everything. COVER PHOTO WAS CREATED BY ME FAZBEARDIVA22
1. Freddy's GONE!

**This story is a fan-made story which was created by FazbearDiva22. I don't own the characters (except Candy Cashskunk) and the rights of Five Nights at Freddy's they are forever the property of Scott Cawthon.**

**Do not proceed to steal this story to edit as your own**

**Do not give comments that are harsh or contain swearing. Any comments that contain these things will be removed and blocked.**

**"Notice: that this is my very first FanFiction. :P**

* * *

><p>It was just the average night at Freddy's, the animatronics were doing their things.<p>

Foxy peeked outside pirate's cove, when all is clear Foxy will exit pirate's cove to hang out with his best buddy's: Bonnie, Chica and of course everybody's good friend Freddy Fazbear. But somebody was missing….Freddy!

"Yar, we can't perform without the captain" said Foxy to Bonnie. "I think that will have to cancel performance practice tonight." Replied Bonnie sadly. Foxy and Bonnie looked at each other sadly.

Meanwhile Chica was in the kitchen cleaning up all of the dirty dishes, and recycling the wasted food from today's birthday party.

"Forty Kids for one party" Chica thought. "God, I've never seen anything like it, well at least it is all over….for now.

As Chica was humming and singing a happy song from her favourite band "The Vamps" She was interrupted by sudden footsteps, she knew who those footsteps belonged to.

"Freddy!" She whispered. Chica dropped the dish that she was washing and proceeded to chase Freddy down the hallway.

"FREDDY! FREDDY, PLEASE WAIT!" But Chica stopped for a second or two to catch her breath.

Soon as she began to run to the main exit, she was too late. "Oh good god!" Chica said sweating from panic and the fact that she was tired from chasing Freddy.

All that was left of Freddy that night was his top hat on the floor just a bit away from the exit doors.

He must have dropped it as he was leaving, but of course Freddy would be nothing without his pride and treasured possession. But then Chica opened one of the doors of the fire exit, she could sense his aquatints in the wind.

She breathed in some of the marvellous fresh air, he was out there, with Freddy "Golden Freddy" Chica whispered.

* * *

><p>"Wait!" Yelled Freddy as he huffed. "Huh…Phew….huh… WAIT UP GOLDEN FREDDY!" Freddy followed and followed Golden Freddy until they reached a stop.<p>

"Why did we stop?" Freddy said to G. Freddy with an confused look on his furry, brown face. "Shh...we've arrived. G. Freddy whispered. "Arrived? Arrived where? Said Freddy who is still confused by what his golden counterpart was talking about. Golden Freddy was tip toeing through the forest with Freddy on his trial following his every move.

Within a minute, Golden Freddy opened an old wooden, squeaky door filled with cobwebs and piles of dust. "This is where you have taken me? Into an old shack?" Freddy said as he raised an eyebrow. "Not just any shack, my son." Golden Freddy replied to the naïve bear.

Freddy who was still confused just remained silent as he had not another word in mind.

"This shack is not a shack, but…. Golden Freddy turned slowly around at his younger counterpart, which creeped out Freddy…An old abandoned chip shop from 1987" G Freddy said as he shook off the dust that covered the sign saying "Candy Cashskunk's Chippie"

Freddy was so surprised that there was ever such a place, but what was it about this place that Golden Freddy found that he had to show Freddy Fazbear himself?

"Look Golden me I think that you've lost your marbles, it is just a regular chip shop." Explained Freddy to his other half.

"No, Freddy." Answered Golden Freddy moments later.

"What?!" Replied an awfully confused Freddy. Golden Freddy then continued to speak on.

"Yea see Freddy, this place was also... That also had an animatronic mascot, much similar to you."

"Your not serious right? Since we are the only….Freddy stopped talking before he finished his sentence and stared into Golden Freddy's empty eye sockets as he knew that Golden Freddy was serious.

"But why didn't you tell me a long time ago GF, you know, when this place was opened? Why didn't you tell me or my friends back at Freddy's?"

There was a silence for a few seconds until GF finally began to answer Freddy's questions.

"One this place was built in 1987, and back then the toys were scrapped and you guys were getting reused again and as for me, I was out for good and left in the back room to rot for eternity. Golden Freddy stopped and then went on to continue what he was saying "I watched you guys have a blast and decided to not interfere just yet and to not tell a soul about this place until the time was right for me to tell you."

Freddy listened to every little word that GF was saying. When Golden Freddy finished talking that was when Freddy was ready to ask him something else. He then began to open his mouth.

"I understand now, but why did you bring me here still? What is it about this place that is unlike any other apart from the fact there is another animatronic here!" Freddy asked.

There was nothing to be heard from the two bears. Until then after a minute GF broke the silence by responding.

"Years ago when you guys were just little kid dreamers, dreaming to stars, I one day left Fazbear's as the company started pretending that I no longer existed, and shipped me off to here, Cashskunk's Chippie and I met her." Golden Freddy paused for a second.

"Who? Who did you meet GF?" Who? Who?" Said Freddy to GF desperately wanting to know.

"Candy, Candy Cashskunk. Just a normal little animatronic girl who wanted all the attention just like you and whom called me Uncle Golden"

Freddy could not help but giggle slightly at the idea of GF being called Uncle Golden.

"I just want to know, if Candy is still here and is ok."

Golden Freddy then picks up a broken, cracked, shattered photograph of he and younger Candy.

"Candy was like a daughter to me, as like you are like a son to me Freddy." Continued GF.

Freddy's eyes widened at this comment made by GF. They proceed to walk towards each other. Then suddenly the floor gives way under Freddy's feet and he falls down.

" I'M OK! I DID'NT FALL VERY FAR DOWN!" Freddy yells

GF sighs in relief that Freddy is ok.

As Freddy proceeds to climb back up, something sneaks up and…WHACK!

Blackout

Moments later Freddy awakes in a room full of pink and clothes such as tunics, short skirts, crop tops, dresses and lots more clothes, mostly old fashioned.

"Where I'm I?" Freddy wonders

* * *

><p>Chica's hair blows in the wind<p>

The wind is howling as if it was Foxy "singing" at the moon. But of course Chica did not mind if Foxy could sing or not, she loves him for who he is.

Then suddenly a shooting star fires through the sky like a rocket in the sky. Chica then grabs her hands together and begins to make her wish.

"Star so bright, star that shines bright tonight, please hear my wish.

Wherever Freddy may be, make sure that Golden Freddy watches and guides Freddy."

After leaving the outdoor balcony which was upstairs in Chica's room, as she turned out the lights and proceeded to head towards the party room.

The others looked exterminate happy, like as if they knew that Freddy was okay, but then again they don't know that…he's gone. Will he ever come back to them? To his family? Is he gone forever?

Chica knew that sometime soon she had to tell them what has happened to Freddy, but why would Freddy run away? Was he unhappy with them? Did they do something wrong? Chica's head was spinning with so many questions flying around her head.

Chica then decided that she would tell them. They would find out that Freddy is missing sometime very soon, so Chica should tell them now, right?

Chica took a big, long, deep breath, then she continued to walk down the corridors heading to the party room.

The others seemed so cheerful, like not an care in the world.

Now was the perfect time to tell them since it is now 5:30AM

Chica jumps onto the show stage and gathers all the crew including Mike Schitmt for a staff meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 1<strong>

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	2. The Return

"Where am I?" Freddy thought to himself in his head quietly. Freddy found himself glued to the floor. "Dam it" Freddy yelled frustrated. Freddy wiggled and jiggled about until…

"Ha, ha! Takes more then just some extra strong superglue to take down this bad bear!" Laughed Freddy with a proud tone.

Freddy just had to find Golden Freddy and the exit to escape this nightmare Fish 'N' Chips shop.

Freddy took a quick deep breath, he was ready. But the real question was, was he locked in? Freddy carefully placed his right paw onto the door knob and slowly turned it hoping for the door not to be locked. For Freddy's surprise, the door was unlocked.

"Odd, if somebody wanted to kidnap me then why did they give me the option to escape? This place is strange, I better find GF and get the heck out of here."

Freddy carefully opened the creaky, old, rusty door, and stuck his head out to take a peak around to check if the coast was clear, it was and eventually he made his way out of the room to find GF.

"Golden? Psst, Golden? Psst Golden, where are you?" Whispered Freddy in a gentle voice.

Freddy was now tired, he had fallen into the floor just about an hour ago, then wakes up in a pink room full of clothes and now he cannot find that Golden Freddy.

Tonight was defiantly not a night for Freddy Fazbear, and usually nothing goes wrong for him in his opinion. Well except for that time when Foxy was teasing Freddy during April Fools day and he placed glue onto the show stage and Freddy went to perform and got stuck. Then it hit Freddy. Freddy then began to wonder. He was glued down in that pink room he was just in, right? So, maybe that meant that Foxy had followed him and Golden Freddy, knocked him out and then glued him down.

Freddy now felt that it was all coming together now, Foxy was bound to be the one responsible. Because Golden Freddy has no sense of humour and there is no body else here! He just knew that it had to have been Foxy, it just had to have been.

"Why, when I get back!" Freddy began to say furiously. "I'll teach that little good for nothing… CREEK!

Then Freddy stopped and turned around quickly as he perked up his ears. "Who's there?!" Yelled a nervous Freddy Fazbear.

Footsteps were heard and the ear-piercing noises just got louder and louder.

CREEEK, TRIP, TRAP, CREAK!

"Show yourself, now!" yelled Freddy. Freddy quickly looked around his surroundings and then he caught his eye on a damp wooden plank. Freddy then swallows his fear and grabs the wood plank as quickly as he could and then he man's up!

"Look, I'm not afraid."

CREEEK! Footsteps are seen quickly running past, like a ninja in the darkness, which makes Freddy gasps.

"Foxy if that is you, then, I'm don't want any trouble. I have just about had enough of it! Reveal yourself, you guilty fox lunatic!"

Then there was silence, but that wouldn't fool Freddy, he knew that silence doesn't always mean that it is over. He will be prepared with the wood plank all night if he had to.

"HE'S WHAT?!" Yelled the whole gang in shock as they have now been told by Chica about Freddy's disappearance.

"I tried to catch up, I ran as fast as my chicken legs could carry me, and then, and that, but…." Foxy had noticed that Chica was mad at herself and frustrated. She was feeling like as if this was all her fault why she couldn't keep up with Freddy and stop him from leaving them.

Foxy climbed onto the show stage where Chica was standing and embraced her with a warm hug.

"Shh, hey it's ok lass. Hey this is not your fault!" Foxy said trying to comfort Chica.

Chica then released her frustration, she could no longer hold it in anymore, she began to cry.

Foxy and Chica then looked into each other's eyes. "I know" Chica then wipes her tear from her right eye with right index finger. "But.. Wh..why couldn't I have…. Stopped him?" Chica finished while trying not to cry again.

Foxy just smiled at how adorable Chica was being, she was such a caring girl, never selfish or uncaring.

Foxy began to hold hands with Chica and kissed the back of her left hand, then he began to open his mouth. He was hoping that what he was about to say would answer Chica's question.

"Chica, lass you didn't make Freddy run away, right." Foxy began.

"But!" Chica began before she was interrupted by Foxy.

"Let me finish" said Foxy.

"So obviously it is not your fault why he decided to run away. Maybe he has a reason for leaving us" Chica could not help but smile at what Foxy was saying, it made her feel so much better.

Chica's left eye could not help but to release one last tear.

Foxy then placed both his hands gently onto Chica's face.

"But I know that he will return to us." Foxy said softly.

Chica smiled while Foxy used his left thumb to wipe the streaming tear from her face.

Foxy came down from the show stage and offered Chica his hand to help her get down, Chica slowly and gently placed her hand into Foxy's and proceeded to jump of the show stage.

Mike then looked down at his watch.

"Not good" muttered Mike.

Everybody then turned their directions towards Mike.

"What do you mean lad?" Foxy asked worriedly.

"Freddy needs to hurry back!" Mike then paused and then continued to finish.

"It's almost 6AM!" Mike finished in a very worried tone.

"Come on out now. Look, if you don't hurt me, then I won't hurt you. Come out and show yourself" Freddy Said in a very brave, strong tone.

"Ok" A soft, gentle femininely voice.

Then a lighting grey shaded foot appeared from the darkness slowly.

Freddy raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Then the bottom half of a body was seen

Freddy's angry expression faded into a surprised one. His mouth opened slightly and both his eyebrows were lifted upwards.

Then standing outside the darkness was a beautiful greyish skunk with light bluish purple eyes and mousse coloured hair standing before Freddy.

Both Freddy and this mysterious female were looking into each other's eyes, lost in a long gaze which lasted 5 seconds.

Then the skunk broke the silence.

"You better go" she said to Freddy. "He's waiting for you" the skunk was on about GF.

Freddy snapped back into reality from her beautiful, dazzling eyes. He realised that he had to get back to Fazbear's right now. He looked up at the chip shop clock which was the only thing that seemed to be still working, it read 5:50.

"Oh crap" Freddy thought in his head. He had within ten minutes to get back to Freddy's. He had to hurry.

Freddy turned and made a run for the front door quickly. The skunk watched him as he was about to leave, but she seemed sad. There was something about Freddy that made her oddly interested in him. But then Freddy had the sudden urge to turn back to look at the skunk.

"Hey!" Freddy yelled.

The skunk looked up at Freddy.

"Can I see you tonight?" Freddy asked her.

The skunk smiled. "That would be wonderful" she replied happily as a smile crossed her face.

Freddy smiled back at her! He goes to leave and then the skunk calls him back! "Hey!"

Freddy quickly turns back and looks at her.

"My names Candy by the way" Candy said smirking at Freddy.

"Freddy!" Shouted Freddy to Candy. She just smiled as she watched Freddy leave.

Freddy left. After he walked a few metres away from the shop. Freddy could not help but turn around for a few seconds and look back at the Chippie. But he looked back to head back to the pizzeria.

Freddy was then startled by somebody in the ally way who appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, I've been waiting outside for you kid! I couldn't find you so I presumed that you were outside the shop! But no, I still couldn't find you." Golden Freddy yelled in relief.

"Golden F. Please don't startled me like that again please!" Said a rather annoyed Freddy Fazbear.

"Stop messing around kid, there's no time! We got to back to Freddy's right now!" Replied GF strictly.

"I'm sorry, ok let's move!" Freddy said in a guilty and yet soft voice.

The two ran quickly against the sunrise!

5:52

"God where is Freddy?!" Wondered Foxy.

Freddy and GF are running as fast as their animatronic legs could possibly carry them.

5:53

"Please be safe…." Chica whispered while stroking her cupcake.

5:54

"I don't think that he is ever gonna come back" Bonnie said disappointedly.

5:58

"I give up" yelled Mike.

5:59

"I REALLY DON'T THINK THAT… Everybody began to say until….

The doors slam open and GF disappears.

"FREDDY!" Everybody screams and runs towards Freddy. But they could tell that Freddy had been running as he looked exhausted. The gang run towards Freddy to check him over.

Freddy collapses.

"Freddy!" Yells Chica.

The gang runs over to help carry Freddy back to the show stage!

"MIKE! HELP!" Yells a struggling Bonnie.

Mike then runs over to help his friends.

Later the other animatronic wait outside the first aid room where Mike is checking an unconscious Freddy out.

Mike peaks out of the doors to inform the others about the progress that Freddy is making.

They all stand around Mike hoping that everything is going to be all right.

"Is he doing ok Mike?" Chica asked worriedly.

Mike sighs. "Freddy won't wake up for a good while yet. But he will be fine!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. The Meeting

Hours have been passing and Freddy haven't woken from his coma.

"May I ask Mike" Chica began to ask Mike Schmidt.

"Of course Chica, anything. What is it?" Mike smiled to Chica.

Chica looked into Mike's eye "What happened to Freddy?" Chica asked with wonder shining in her eyes.

Mike turned away for a second and just let out a sigh. "I don't know exactly, but all I know is that he ran so fast that it was too much for his system to manage and one of his operating wired must have snapped." Mike replied.

Chica just looked at Mike, she was worried about Freddy. Freddy is like a dad or big brother to them, they would be nothing without that giant teddy bear.

Mike then turned his head to the right and he glanced at Chica. Chica returned the glance to Mike as well.

"I'll go now" Chica broke the silence and proceeded to walk out of the parts and service room. Then she turned her head towards Mike who was still fixing that old security camera that's been out years before Mike began working at Freddy's. Then she whispered "Thanks Mike" Chica thought that Mike wouldn't have heard her say that. But when Chica closed the door, Mike then turned and started at the door that Chica just left through and he smiled, then he continued to carry on repairing.

Bonnie and Foxy were playing Go Fish.

"Ya got any three's?" Bonnie asked Foxy.

Before Foxy could reply the two turned around as they heard the creaking, old door open.

Then the two sighed and placed down their cards and ran over to their friend.

"What did Mike say?" Asked Bonnie

Chica then took a deep breath then she began to speak "Mike reckons that Freddy had been running too quick for his system and broke one of his main operating wires. But he will recover for definite!"

The others sighed with great relief.

"That's great new!" Bonnie said looking at Foxy and Chica. There was a moment of silence as they all held hands, eyes were closed and they were standing in a circle for Freddy. For a moment of respect for their leader.

Then the silence was broken by none other then Bonnie himself. "Um" *Bonnie clears his throat "Well, I'll go and set up the cards for another round Foxy, ok?"

"Yeah, I'll beat you again this time Bonnie lad!" Foxy said in a smirking tone to the purple bunny.

"Oh we'll see about that, my foxy friend!" Yelled Bonnie from the tables.

Foxy then turned to Chica, she looked at him back as he looked down at her "Hey lass Freddy will be fine, don't worry." Foxy comforted Chica.

"Don't worry….I won't." Chica replied with a warm smile at Foxy.

Then Foxy walks back to the tables "Hey, Bonnie ya won't cheat this time, because I'll make sure of that!" Foxy yelled playfully.

"What do you mean, I never cheated!" Bonnie yelled playfully back while giggling.

"Ah, I'm just kiddin with ya mate!" Foxy said trying his best to not giggle.

The two then giggled with each other, just as good mates should.

Chica walked out of the party room and into the kitchen to clean all the dishes. She believed what Mike and Foxy told her as she kept repeating in her head of what they said. Their every words were egoing in the young chicken's head.

Chica sighed and placed the clean dishes back into the cupboards, she then dragged her worrying body up the stairs and she headed towards her bedroom. She closed the door as she entered her bedroom and went to bed.

Freddy was slowly waking up. But he struggled to get up. As he sat up an shocking pain thudded his head. "OUCH" Freddy groaned as he placed his hand on his head. "My head feels like it's been hit by an anchor."

Then as Freddy wondered what the time was and stared at the clock, the clock read 2:00AM a memory triggered, the thing that Freddy had promised to do. "CANDY!" Freddy said panicking in his aching head.

Freddy then attempt to get out of bed. One way or another he was going to see Candy tonight, he promised her, end of. "He used a lot of force to try his best to get his aching body to stand up. After a few attempts he did it! But now he had to walk all that way. Surely in his state he would never get there and get back to Freddy's in time, he had to think of a quicker way.

But then Freddy had an idea! There was a bus stop outside fazbear's, he could use that. But would it work? But Freddy didn't care, all that he cared about was getting to Candy.

"I hope this works!" Freddy said to himself very concerned. He was begging that he would not cause a riot, since he was an animatronic he could scare the living day lights out of lots of people if he is not standing in his proper place.

Freddy waited and waited for half an hour until 2:30AM the bus had finally arrived. The doors opened for Freddy. Freddy took a deep breath and slowly hopped onto the bus.

Then Freddy felt some discomfort as everybody on the bus was staring at him. Then the bus driver turned to look at Freddy.

Freddy was sweating like mad! Was he?…did they know what he was?

"Hey, sweet costume you're wearing dude." The bus driver complemented Freddy.

Freddy was really surprised at this. Didn't they know who he even was? Oh well at least it was not a problem getting onto the bus for Freddy.

Freddy just looked up at the bus driver and gave him a thumbs up. Freddy did not want to say anything as his animatronic voice would properly blow his cover and all Freddy needed was screaming to add more pain to his headache.

The drive to the chippie was at least two and a half hours. So this was very good for Freddy to ride the bus, especially since he is in this state he is in. This was also a great time for Freddy to get some shut eye. Freddy began to ever so slowly close both his eyes and then he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Two and a half hours later the bus finally made its stop. Freddy was then suddenly awoken by the crowd of people getting on and off the bus. Freddy waited a while for there to be no one else moving on the bus, so he could avoid getting caught in a crowd, so he could be the last to leave the bus.

As the bus left, Freddy proceeded to walk carefully across the road and to the Chippie. He looked around for Candy. Then Freddy spotted her sitting on a bench all by herself, she was very lonely by the looks of it. Freddy stared at her, he was standing only a few feet away from Candy. Then Candy turned as she heard the feet steps of….

"FREDDY!" Candy yelled. She ran up to him, he smiled and then began to run up to her too. The two then embraced in a hug. Candy hugged Freddy and Freddy hugged Candy back.

"I was so worried" Candy whispered into Freddy's right ear.

The two then suddenly stopped hugging. "Wha- What happened?!" Candy asked Freddy.

Freddy was not listening he was so lost in Candy's eyes that he was just staying silent.

"Freddy?!" Candy yelled snapping her fingers, which snapped Freddy back into reality.

"UH?" Freddy shooked his head.

"Freddy" Candy then continued. "What happened to you, why were you not here on time?" Candy asked worried about her new friend.

"I was hurt and in a coma for hours on end, I'm so sorry Candy" Freddy replied felling very guilty.

Her face turned shock! "OH MY GOSH, YOU OK?!" She shouted with great concerned.

"Oh no, I'm alright now." Freddy then went blushing and then told Candy "Even better now I seen you again.

Candy then blushed right back at Freddy by this unexpected comment that he made. But it made her feel much better and happier.

The two then stared at each other, lost in each other's eyes.

Then Candy remembered. "Hey!" Freddy watched as the skunk ran over to the back gate of the Chippie. "I've got something to show you, but don't tell Golden Freddy that I have shown you this wonderful place that you are about to see." Candy whispered to Freddy.

She then unlocked the gate and Freddy watched her do so. Then she turned towards Freddy and she whispered with sparkles in her Indigo eyes. "Cause I trust you…" She then smiled at Freddy.

This made Freddy smile. Candy seemed like a lovely, sweet yet fragile girl. She was much similar to him.

Candy then grabbed Freddy's left hand into hers. Then she and Freddy looked into each other's eyes, then they smiled. They both walked into the garden together hand in hand.

Freddy was amazed at how beautiful this garden was. The grass was bright green, the statues were in great condition after all these years. The garden looked so…

… brand new…

"This place is so breath-taking, so radiant, so beautiful…." Candy smiled and Freddy the turned to look at her in the eyes. "Just like you" Freddy finished softly and romantically to the skunk who was now deeply blushing hard.

The two of the were sitting under a love fountain. The two could no longer take it. They have fallen in love deeply with each other.

The feelings just felt so brand new. Neither did both Freddy nor Candy ever felt so good before.

They now feel so complete. They began to leaned into each other smiling lovingly at each other.

The two then ever so gently began to run noses.

Then after two minutes of hugging. Freddy sadly without wanted it to ever end knew that it was time to go….

..for now...

"I have to go" Freddy said happily.

"I wish that you wouldn't have to Freddy." Candy moaned playfully.

"I know" Freddy replied.

The bus soon arrived and Candy stood outside the gardens to wave her goodbyes to Freddy.

The two just stared into each other's eyes ever so lovingly and held both their hands with each other's.

"I'll see you again tonight, my beautiful princess." Freddy said to Candy with love.

"See you too tonight then, my handsome prince." Candy replied to Freddy with tons of love in her beautiful eyes that were shining in the midnight skies.

The two then slowly let go of each other's hands and separated.

Freddy jumped onto the bus. He looked down and saw Candy. They waved at each other.

Freddy was in love.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Mike's Warning and Freddy's Promise

**I terribly apologise for the long, long wait for this chapter. I have a few reasons behind this:**

**• I have been working on Sweet, Sweet Chica A LOT lately and I have had no time to continue with this story, but I won't stop until both this and SSC Fanfics are complete, so don't worry if I don't work on them for a while, I will get them done.**

**• I have been so busy with college that when I come home I am either exhausted or I have homework.**

**• I did run out of ideas for this story but I hope that this chapter will be ok.**

**• Will FazbearDiva ever stop making more then one fanfic at once? I doubt that! Lol XD**

**• Anyways without further ado enjoy this chapter and do not say any bad things.**

* * *

><p>The bus had finally come to its stop right outside Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Soon Freddy came off the bus after all the others had returned.<p>

The time was now 7:10

Freddy was too happy to realise the time. How will the others react to find Freddy missing again?

As Freddy entered Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. All was quiet.

He looked onto the show stage. Standing there was both Bonnie and Chica who were in their places. Freddy smiled at them. Then he noticed a note on the stage, it was waiting for Freddy placed in the middle of the stage (where he stands), right next to it was his Microphone.

He read the scruffy handwriting. To Freddy it was obviously Bonnie's writing. It read:

"Reserved for Freddy! Love ya man!"

Freddy could not help but to just smile at this. The gang were true friends, they always looked out for one another.

Freddy then looked back onto the stage to look at his Microphone, then he looked up at the clock on the wall. Now he knew why the guys were all quiet, because it was passed the night time.

Then Freddy ran down the corridor to peak into the office. Mike was nowhere to be seen, obviously he went home long ago now.

Freddy knew that he had to make a choice.

Seeing Candy is a dangerous thing to do. He could get caught by the security cameras, the police or even the others.

But if he stayed he would not have much of a hassle. He would just have to face not ever seeing Candy again.

Freddy decided to face a very tough decision and decided that he would not see Candy ever again, if he ended up to stop seeing her in a middle of a relationship both he and her would be torn at the seams, at least if he stops seeing her now they would recover quickly right?

Freddy then walked back to the party room. He leaped back onto the show stage, he grabbed his mic and stood back into his position.

* * *

><p>Meeting 8:50AM<p>

"I don't know where he went boss! I am serious!" Mike explained to his boss.

"SILENCE!" Yelled Mr. Fazbear.

"Yes, Mr. Fazbear" Mike said as he sat down in his chair.

Then Mr. Fazbear sat down. He lite his cigar and took a puff out of it. He glared at Mike Schitmt and sighed before he spoke to Mike.

"Haw, Mike." He began.

Mike was twiddling his thumbs with worry of the worst happening to him.

Mike and Mr. Fazbear were sitting down in Mr. Fazbear's office looking at each other.

Mr. Fazbear then two puffs of his cigar before he went onto finishing his sentence.

"Ya know, that I told you about my company owned this place at two different attempts to make this company work?"

Mike thought for a moment, then he remembered the story of Fazbear's Family Diner with Golden Freddy and Freddy Fazbear's Pizza with the Toy Animatronics.

"Ye..yeah." Was all that Mike could say.

"Well my job is to make money, right?" Mr. Fazbear looked at Mike smiling menacingly.

"Well…yeah and….

"WELL YOUR JOB IS TO BE THE NIGHT GUARD AND TO WATCH MY LITTLE MONEY MAKERS! NOT TO LET THEM ESCAPE!" Mr. Fazbear screamed at the top of his lungs"

Mike was sweating. He held onto his heart and breathes heavily.

Mr. Fazbear then sat down and puffed some more out of his cigar.

"Now, Mike you promise me that you won't let Freddy escape again now will you?" Mr. Fazbear glared at Mike.

"…"

Before Mike could even breath let alone reply Mr. Fazbear startled him again by yelling.

"WELL?"

"I will…..tr..tr….try" Mike was trembling with goosebumps.

"Mr. Fazbear shooked his head multiply times. "Oh no no no no."

"You won't try! You will keep them locked in here! You hear me? Because if I get so much as a small amount more of negative impact of the company, so help me I will not just fire you, but I will ban you from even coming near me or this pizzeria again!" Mr. Fazbear told Mike evilly.

"Um…" Mike began bit was soon interrupted by Fazbear himself.

"So, are we clear Mike?" Mr. Fazbear asked Mike in a low but aggressive tone.

"Yes, si..siiii…sir." Mike stuttered with nervousness.

"Yeah, and I should hope so too." Mr. Fazbear finished as he walked out of the office door. Mike followed Mr. Fazbear downstairs back to the party room where the animatronics were.

Mr. Fazbear then stopped walking and Mike then done the same.

"You see these guys?" Mr. Fazbear asked Mike as he was pointing at the three animatronics.

"Yeah" Mike replied.

"Well tonight you will be back here for the night shift as usual. But I want you to keep a closer eye on the animatronics, ok?" Mr. Fazbear explained and asked Mike calmly.

"Oh…ok" Mike answered with confusion, but since they were Mike's friends he did not mind being closer to them.

Mr. Fazbear responded by nodding. Then he proceeds to leave to return to his office. But he turns around to warn Mike about something.

"Oh and Mikey…"

Mike just turned to his boss.

"…this is your last chance." Mr. Fazbear glared at Mike.

Mike then looked down at his feet feeling miserable. He did not want to leave this job, he did not want to leave his best friends.

But all he knew right now was that he had to make sure that Freddy does not leave Fazbear's tonight or any other night. Then that made Mike wonder even more to why Freddy has now been leaving nightly.

"I will be back tonight guys, my friends…." Mike smiled and whispered to the frozen figures that were standing on stage.

Soon the doors closed and the room was dark. Fazbear's was closed for that day.

Soon enough the sun had set for the day hours later. All was silent and the animatronics were still. Until then Freddy, Bonnie and Chica started to blink. Tonight was their time to once again move freely. Then they looked over to Pirates Cove. Foxy peeked from his curtains to check if the coast was clear, it was and Foxy ran over to join the others.

"Hey let's play find the buried treasure!" Chica shouted.

"Yeah let's do it!" Bonnie replied trembling with excitement.

Chica and Bonnie ran over to play their game with Foxy.

Freddy decided to stay on stage. He couldn't stop thinking about Candy Cashskunk.

"I know that I said that I couldn't see her again….Freddy closed his eyes slowly.

…but promised to see her at least one more night." Freddy thought to himself.

Freddy then left the show stage and the others were playing their game with Foxy.

Freddy tip toed past the others hoping that they wouldn't see him.

But then….

"HEY FREDDY!" Yelled Bonnie.

Freddy froze at the mention of his name.

"Ya gonna play with us dude?" Bonnie said to Freddy as he smacked him in the back playfully.

Freddy scratched the back of his head and replied. "Uh, yeah but I need to badly go to the loo sorry."

Bonnie's smile dropped but he understood so he wasn't offended or upset or anything like that.

"Ok" smiled at warmly.

"Thanks for understanding dude." Freddy smiled back at Bonnie.

Freddy and Bonnie then gave each other a bro hug.

Freddy headed to the "bathroom" as the others thought. But really he went to check on Mike.

He slowly walked and stick his nose into the office.

Mike had the newspaper from today's news on his chest and he was sound asleep in his office chair.

"Hmm the poor lad must be shattered from last night worrying about me." Freddy said very guilty in his head.

"I am early so I'll return much earlier and I'll be back and no one will notice that I am gone. Well the guys will but the boss won't and Mike won't get fired!" Freddy was very proud of his plan. But will it work? That's the real question.

Freddy knew that it was very wrong especially of him to leave Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. But he had no choice since he promised Candy that he will meet her tonight. He will leave right now and take the bus so he can come back early before the big boss comes back.

Freddy exited through the air vent in the bathroom since no one would see him that way.

Freddy waited five minutes at the bus station and when the bus arrived he jumped onto the bus.

"I'm coming Candy" Freddy said to himself as the bus started moving when he sat down.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p> 


End file.
